Love Journals 101
by Willow Earthflame
Summary: Look into the lives of 21 yr olds Tai and Matt...via their journls. Is there love in the air for these two best friends? Or will painfull reality intervene? Read and review. Rated for limeness in later Entries...Entry 10 is now up! Enjoy!
1. Entry 1

I do not own Digimon, much to my eternal dissapointment. This story is written alternately in Tai's and Matt's pov, journal style. This is my first yoai ever, so please review and I will eternally love you forever. If you don't like yoai, don't read. If you do...enjoy.  
  
Matt: Isnt that a bit redundant, Willow?  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Matt: to eternally love forever?  
  
Willow: Not in your case.  
  
Matt: What do you mean, in my case?  
  
Willow: Do you really want to know?  
  
Matt: YES!!!  
  
Willow: Alright.........  
  
Matt: Well???  
  
Willow: ............  
  
Matt: WELL???  
  
Willow: ...............Read the fic.  
  
Matt: You suck, Willow.  
  
Willow: I know. I love you too, Matt.  
  
Love Journals 101...  
  
Tai's Journal...Entry 1

February 14, 2004 10:30 p.m.

Oh boy. It's St. Valentines day again. Hmmm...it was an interesting day today. All us first and second generation digidestined met in the Digital world today. It was great. Matt and T.K. were there, and so was Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Sora (who immediately hit me in the head with a wooden spoon...I still have no idea why). Davis was trying to make advances on my sister again. I think she nearly brained him this time. She has Definetely had enough of his "Kari is MY GIRL" crap. Ha ha. My mom made some so called "goodies" that only Izzy ate, while the rest of us ate the goodies that Yolie and Matt brought. Hmm...Matt...wait! What the hell am I thinking? Ergh.

So, anyway...to keep up with the Valentines tradition...all the girls brought us guys something. Sora gave me a new pair of goggles, to replace the ones I had given to Davis. The new ones are much cooler. They have blue flames licking the edges. Its great. Davis is so jealous...what a dork. Well, we guys thought we'de take a hold of the American way of celebrating Valentines day...so we each got the girls something. They looked like kids on Christmas morning. I bought Sora a diamond necklace. I think she nearly melted on the spot. It was great. Told her that I was going to do it, and she didn't believe me. Ha ha ha.

Cody and Yolie have hooked up. Its kind of scary, but at the same time, kind of cute. They were holding hands all day, and kept on fighting about who was going to get the last chocolate covered rice ball. Even Willis was there today. Everything was so much fun...but dude, im pooped. I've gotta go to bed...ive got practice in the morning...with my football team.

Oh yeah...Matt gave me a box of homemade toffee for valentines day. What a great best friend. Nothing like yummy badness to stick the teeth together. I gave him a Good Charlette CD. He laughed. Anyway...must sleep now. Will write again soon. Peace. Tai.  
  
**Matt's Journal...Entry 1  
  
February 16, 2004 11:36 p.m.  
  
Hmm...I've never really written in a journal before. Guess that's about to change, now isn't it? Well, lets see...what has happened to me today that is actually worth telling. Well, I got up at 8 am this morning (what an ungodly hour!), showered, made myself some breakfast, and went over to the studio where me and my band, the Teenage Wolves, practiced from 9 am to noon.**

** I had lunch with my little bro, whom I haven't seen in quite a while, as he and Kari are always together and doing something. He told me that Kari finally got sick of Davis and told him off. I wish I could have been there to see it.**

** I went over to Tai's house later on this afternoon, about 3 or 4. I knocked on the door, but no one answered, and it was unlocked, so I walked right in and sat down on my best friends couch. I could hear the shower running, and came to the conclusion that my best friend had just recently gotten home from more grueling football practice.**

** Poor guy. His coach drills him day in and day out, and he's one of the best players on the team!**

** Anyway, about fifteen minutes later, Tai stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, and he walk into his living room to find me sitting on the couch. I think I scared him pretty badly. He almost dropped his towel...and for some reason, I don't think that I would have minded if he had.**

** Where in the HELL did that thought come from? Shit...I can't erase it either...I'm writing in pen and I have no white-out. Oh well.**

** So, he goes and gets dressed, and comes back out to find me making dinner, 'cause I got hungry waiting for him (he was undoubtedly in the bathroom fixing his hair or something). He comes and joins me, and for two guys, we did pretty well. The meal was actually pretty good (meaning we didn't immediately barf it up).**

** After dinner, we sat in the living room and I played him some of the new songs that me and my band had come up with. He like all of them. That's good. Having your best friend approve of something that you wrote is always a good thing. After that, I went home...and now I'm writing in this thing. Well, g2g. Have to sleep, cause I have more band practice tommorow. We have a concert in a few days...can't wait. Peace out Matt**


	2. Entry 2

** I do not own digimon, much to my dissapointment (though Matt has agreed to be my teddy bear for a while evil grin ) Thank you to those of you that reviewed (Starts throwing Matt and Tai plushies to reviewers) , it was much appreciated. This is the second installment. PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Izzy: Willow? **

**Willow: Yes, Izzy? **

** Izzy: You are a great author...good entries last time. **

**Willow: Thank you Izzy. I didn't know that you reviewed my story. That means a lot to me. tosses plushies at Izzy**

** Izzy: Your welcome...it was my pleasure. I love getting the dirt on my friends. And I don't really mind Yaoi that much. **

**Willow: Ummm...that's good. I expect that's the reason you read and reviewed?  
  
Izzy: Yep. Keep on with the writing-ness, O Great Author. **

**Willow: (ego inflates slightly) Thanx Izzy. I will.  
  
Love Journals 101**

**Matt's Journal...Entry 2 **

**February 20, 2004 10:17 p.m. **

** It's the night before my bands concert and my eyeballs are about to pop out of their sockets. This is driving me insane! There are fan girls (and oddly enough, fan boys too) chasing me around EVERYWHERE I go! It's really starting to grate on my nerves. **

** Tai kidnapped me from my fellow band mates (who let my overly stressed out self leave...thank you god) around 4 p.m. and we went back to his house. He had to sneak me out in a trech coat and hoodie. Not a single person recognized me....they all thought I was still inside. I am so happy. **

** Tai made dinner while I sat back and relaxed on his couch, flipping through channels until I landed on MTV. They had a news special about my concert on the following night. Oh god...they're going to be allowed backstage! Who in the HELL approved that? Oh well... can't change it now. Anyway, I thanked Tai about a billion times for getting me out of there. He said it was no problem... as long as he and Kari got V.I.P. passes to the concert. I laughed and said sure. **

** At dinner, I asked Tai to pass the rice, which he did, and our hands touched ever so briefly...and it sent this oddly pleasant thrill down my spine. After dinner, me and Tai sat down and started to watch a movie (Pirates of Caribbean...with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom), and I kind of fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. I woke up a couple of hours later...and me and Tai were snuggled up next to one another, him hugging me about the waist, me hugging him about the shoulders. It didn't even bother me. **

** I'm not gay, am I? I mean...I still like girls...does this mean I'm bi? Oh god...weird thoughts...lucid thought process...this can't be good.**

** I woke Tai up, he groggily went to bed...I came home...and now I'm writing this. So I think I'll go now. I DO have the concert tomorrow night and everything. I can worry about that other stuff tomorrow. And every Ishida needs his beauty sleep. Ha ha ha. Peace out Matt  
**  
Tai's Journal...Entry 2  
  
February 22, 2004 11:45 a.m.  
  
I got back from Matt's concert last night at about midnight. DuDe! They ROCKED!!! I have never seen Matt do so well on stage before. It was great! He even brought my little sister up on stage (which made hordes of fan girls supremely jealous), and she sang one of the songs with him! She sounded so good up there! I was so proud.

Matt looked really good on stage. He did great...not a single note out of place, not a single chord missed. He did his blond hair in some unruly spiked mass that actually looked pretty good. It went well with the delicate features of his face. Did I seriously just write that? ...(rereads sentence)...yep...sure did.

Anyway...Matt crashed at my place last night, since he was too pooped to get to his own house...and my house was closer. He took a shower last night (some fan girls threw candy onstage...which made Matt slip and fall on his ass, covering him in chocolate and cherries), and now he's taking one again, so I'm writing this. I wonder if he keeps a journal too? Who knows...  
Me and Matt both slept on my queen size bed last night. I was on the left, he was on the right. We fell asleep soon after we hopped into bed...but we woke up in each others arms at like, what, 3 a.m.? It kind of freaked us out...'cause I think that we were both getting these really pleasant sensations down...um...there, so we pulled apart and went back to sleep.

Later on (like 4 or 5 am) I remember being half asleep, and I was in Matt's arms. He was holding me really close, like he was protecting me from a bullet. For some reason, I didn't bother to pull away. It just felt right, lying there in his arms like that. Kind of freaky, right?

So we're laying there, right? And me, I'm still mostly lost in slumber, so I just snuggle up to the warmest thing next to me (namely Matt). I fell totally asleep again...but woke up a while later to find Matt calling my name. I looked up into his eyes (I had scooted down on the bed by accident, and it left Matt's head higher than mine), and he looked down into mine...and then we kissed. It was so weird. Neither of us minded...and neither of us wanted to stop. But kissing was all that we did. We fell asleep a while later...and I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. We ate, then Matt got into the shower.

We're not gay, are we? I mean, I still like girls and all. I still have that crush on Sora...who still has that crush on Matt. Ha ha ha. What a life, huh? We both kept on insisting that we weren't gay while we kissed. Ok, that just sounded weird, even in writing. Damn.

Oh boy...that's him getting out of the shower now. I guess I should go. Don't want him reading this thing over my shoulder. I will write again later. Peace Tai


	3. Entry 3

How many times do I have to tell you people!?! I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! oops...momentary lapse of sanity... Anyway...thanks for the support everyone. I am having as much fun writing this as you are reading it. Tosses more plushies of Matt and Tai to the adoring yaoi fans . This is the third installment. I do hope you like it. Please read and review!!! I will love you forever and ever. . Enjoy!  
  
T.K.: Hey Willow.  
  
Willow: Hiya T.K.  
  
T.K.: You know what...  
  
Willow: What.  
  
T.K.: Seeing how this story....  
  
Willow: Journals  
  
T.K.: ...these journals, are about mine and Kari's brothers liking each other.........shouldn't it freak me out more than it does?  
  
Willow: How badly does it freak you out?  
  
T.K.: Barely...same for Kari.  
  
Willow: I don't know. Maybe. You say it doesn't really bother you or Kari, so maybe you two are just happy that your older brothers found someone... namely, each other.  
  
T.K.: Willow...your twisted. You know that?  
  
Willow: Yep! Enjoy the journals.  
  
T.K.: ...............Twisted...... shakes head

Love Journals 101  
  
Tai's Journal...Entry 3  
  
February 26, 2004 10:53 a.m.  
  
Hello journal. Well...what the crap. Yolie and Cody opened a digiport at the school yesterday, and brought Agumon and Gabumon through. They had to disguise them as stuffed animals (not really a hard feat, if you think about it) and then they brought them to us. So now I have had Agumon around me constantly for the last twenty four hours. He's actually kind of annoying when he's hungry...but then again...I guess I am too. .

Matt had band practice yesterday afternoon...and decided that he was going to drag me along to listen to them. Guess I must not have had anything better to do. He and his band still sound pretty good...I mean, after the other night and everything...you would think so too. They're gonna set up practice for sometime in March. Some of the other band members have songs that they'd like to be played on the next album...the only problem is...they haven't written them yet!! Ha ha ha.

Matt crashed at my place again last night. We made dinner, and hung out, and watched a movie...and made out. What! Ergh...well folks...that IS what we did last night. Embarrassed flush warms face I feel kind of weird, even admitting it to a journal. What if Matt came in and saw this? He would confirm...how creepy. So...no point in denying it any longer. I think I would go insane if I tried. Now...if only I could SAY it (or, at the very least, write it) ......ergh ......um.........I... growl ...I like Matt. No, that isn't right though. Oh god, this is really starting to kreep me out. But the truth? I think I love Matt Ishida.........I love you, Matt Ishida.

Ok...that was hard. But it felt good to say. Hmm...how twisted. ANYWAY.... Kari and Gatomon came over and had breakfast with Agumon and me yesterday morning. It was nice. Now I have to go...don't want Mr. High and mighty Ishida reading this over my shoulder. Peace Tai

**Matt's Journal...Entry 3  
  
February 27, 2004 11:54 p.m.  
  
So...um...I haven't written in here for about a week. My bad. I have been busy this week. There was more band practice two days after our concert, and some more a few days after that. Tai has been swamped with Football practice lately. He's getting Really good at the game, though, so who's complaining? **

** T.K. and Kari came over with Gatomon and Patomon today. They wanted to clean my house (why? I have no idea...but I would like to know what CRACK they MUST on...lol). They did a pretty good job, with my (reluctant) help. I know where everything is AND I can find it too! Tai would have a heart attack. Damn...can't wait till he comes over and sees this! Visualizes Tai on floor, in throes of heart attack... . I know...I'm mean. Ha ha ha. Does it look like I care? **

** T.K. and Kari are staying the night here tonight. I set them up in the living room with the warning of no hanky-panky, unless my little brother wanted his wacker cut off. He didn't warm up to the idea too much. Ha ha ha. They're in the living room now, curled up on the couch watching "Shakespeare in Love" (Kari's choice...T.K. wanted to watch "Mortal Kombat ...Annihilation). I am sitting in my kitchen, drinking a mug of hot chocolate, writing in this stupid thing. **

** Yeah...anyway. Tai and me...I think that we might be gay...or at least bi. 'Cause I know that I still like girls...but...um...I like Tai too. Wait...that just doesn't sound right...even on paper. Let me try again.......................................... I love Tai Kamiya. Okay...that was...odd. Oh well. I can't run from the truth despite what the little voice in my head is currently shouting at me . I mean, Tai and I are both grown men...and we can handle anything that comes our way, right? Does Tai love me back? How can I tell? What the HELL is going on with us? Would Mr. I'm-so-athletic-and-popular reject me? **

** Dude, I'm a grown man...and I'm fretting like some little school girl with a crush on the star football player.........oh, wait...I DO have a crush on the star football player. Freaky. Um...I'm gonna go now...cause even writing this is making me feel kind of weird. Will write soon. Peace out Matt **


	4. Entry 4

** Ah...my adoring fans...hello again. Nice to see you have joined me for another installment of my story. (Tee-he-he). Well, since we all know I don't own Digimon...I guess we can proceed with the reading-ness. But I want to personally thank all of you that reviewed. (Throws Yamato {the guy...not the plushy } to Neo-Chan). Now, to get on with it....Enjoy!!!  
  
Dedications: Well, this is my first dedication, so here I go. I dedicate this Entry of Love Journals 101 to nEo-cHaN, because I have never seen someone who loves these two as couple more than I do. And she has accomplished that feat with admirable success. This is for you, nEo-cHaN. Enjoy!  
  
Matt: Willow...you are a pain...you know that?  
  
Willow: And why is that, Ishida?  
  
Matt: You know exactly why, Earthflame.  
  
Willow: (whistles and looks off in space) Nope...no idea.  
  
Matt: WILLOW!!!  
  
Willow: (looks down at Matt) What?  
  
Matt: (growls) You keep on writing these infuriating journals!!!  
  
Tai: Matt, man, give it up...she isn't going to stop writing them for you...'cause technically, you're one of the writers.  
  
Matt: I know that, dorkiss. So are you.  
  
Willow: Yeah, now both of you shut up so that your adoring yaoi fans can read on. (turns to crowd) Enjoy!!! **

****

****

**Love Journals 101  
  
Matt's Journal...Entry 4  
  
February 29, 2004 11:30 p.m.  
  
Wow. I daily amaze myself. Wanna know how? (drumroll please) I actually write in this thing. That must be some kind of record for me. I usually have no time for journals...but I guess this one is a good idea considering the events of the past few weeks.**

** So, anyway...me and Tai are spending the night over here at my house tonight, it being the leap day and all. God, we're grown men, and we still have "sleepovers". That's kind of funny, if you think about it.**

** Tai is in the shower right now. I can hear him singing. It's actually kind of funny to hear him sing. He has a good voice... he just never uses it around anyone (I mean, he never sings around anyone. He talks almost as much as Mimi!!!).**

** So, Tai and I took our younger siblings out to dinner tonight. It was great. We told TK and Kari to get dressed up really nice (like we did) and we went to The Pink Kimono, the most prestigious (and expensive) restaurant in town. We had a blast. We all made sure that we ordered more than we could actually eat so that we could take "doggy" bags home to our digimon. Personally, Gabumon loves it when I do that. Tai gave his sister a diamond teardrop necklace at dinner. She nearly melted on the spot. It was beautiful, and she wore it for the rest of the night. I gave my brother two engraved silver bracelets (of which I have the matches to) that, when put together (with mine) said "Best Friends" and "Brothers Forever". He loved them. Him and Kari were so happy, and me and Tai got some really good pictures of their shocked faces.**

** Well, after dinner, we went out and saw a movie, then Kari and TK went to Tai's house to spend the night (with fair warning from Tai and I about doing the dirty). Now Tai and I are here, and Tai is getting out of the shower now.**

** Hmm. I wonder what will happen tonight. Who knows? Tai and me are gonna sit down and watch another movie when he gets dressed. I think that we're gonna watch...um...I think it was the third installment of the Lord of the Rings...you know...Return of the King. It's supposed to be really good. And, against my better judgment in saying so...Sam and Frodo would make a good couple...but who knows? And...Legolas and Aragorn would too. Ha ha ha. (a/n: that whole statement was for you, nEo-cHaN) That thought used to freak me out...you know...two guys, but not anymore I guess. Not after I kissed Tai.**

** This is my journal and all, so I guess I can admit it without feeling too weird. I love Taichi Kamiya. Um...this is gonna sound a bit on the crazy side here, Journal, but every time I go near him...I blush. I can't help it...it just happens. I get a little short of breath and any time our skin touches each others, I get this little (pleasant) electric shock from my head to my...um (cough cough) you know. It really was weird, writing that just now. I somehow feel like a girl saying shit like that. Wow-ness, eh?**

** Well, I have to go...don't want Tai reading this thing over my shoulder. Will write again soon. Peace out  
Matt**

Tai's Journal...Entry 4  
  
March 1, 2004 1:15 p.m.  
  
Last night was.........wild. It was weird. I know I could be writing about a million different things write now...but this is taking up a lot of thought (and no, it does not hurt my head to think!). The scenes from last night just keep playing through my head, over and over...without end...not that I seem to want them to end.

I am over at my house right now, writing this. Kari and T.K. nearly trashed the place last night (don't wanna know how), and they felt sorry about it, so they decided to clean it up. Then they made me lunch (I got back over here at ten, 'cause I ate breakfast at Matt's house) at Noon, and we all sat down and ate. Now they (Kari and T.K.) are at the beach, and I'm sitting here alone, listening to my Rob Zombie CD, drinking an orange juice and vodka...and wondering about myself.

What the hell is with me? I mean...I still have that huge crush on Sora that I have had for years...but I know that she'll never like me back the same way, so that's kind of a futile thing to think about.

Oh, wait...maybe I should write in here about last night. Maybe if I write the images down, they'll get out of my head for a while. Who knows?

Ok, so last night, I took a shower after me and Matt got back to his house. Then he did (I wonder what he was doing when I was in the shower...hmmm). Then we sat down and popped the Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King into the DVD player. We got halfway through that long-assed movie when Matt turned to me and said, "Tai...get your hand off my thigh".

I looked over at him, shocked, then looked down...and there it was...my hand resting comfortably on his thigh. I quickly pulled it away and we went back to watching the movie, not even mentioning what happened. We finished the movie (and refused to watch the "extras") when I turned to Matt and said, "Matt, your hand is on my ass." He looks over and down (much like I did earlier) but doesn't pull his hand away. Instead, he says something to the effect of "Tai, my hand is on your ass." Dumb, no?

Well, it got really...um...weird after that. But not a bad kind of weird...just...um...a different kind of weird. He moved his hand from my backside, but then placed his arm around my shoulders. He said, "Hey Tai, how 'bout we get a drink?" Me, being all sort-of weirded out, said sure.

So I got up and made us both orange juice and vodkas (Hey, they taste good!) and we sat down and drank them...Matt slower than me. I was out of vodka by the third one, so Matt went and pulled some beers out of his fridge, and we downed those too (I drank four, he drank two...and I wasn't even really that drunk).

Well, it was about two in the morning by that time, but neither of us were tired and both of us had a slight buzz from the alcohol, so we popped another DVD in. It was the DVD that goes to the Rob Zombie CD that I have. Which means that we were just watching Videos (not that Matt cared...he's in a band for peets sake!).

The Living Dead Girl video came on, and Matt just got up, out of the blue, and started dancing to it. It was funny. Then he pulled me (I mean, he really had to fight to get my ass off that couch) up there and we both danced. It was really fun. We were drunk and really dirty dancing there for the most part. It was great...and it felt so normal to dance like that with him.

Now, at this point, I would usually ask what is wrong with me, why am I writing that?, but I know the answer. I love Matt and I think we belong together. But does he think the same way? I mean, he DID have his hand practically groping my ass there during the movie. Maybe he does...hmmmm......But, back to the narrative......gotta get this shit outta my head.

Anyway, Matt and I were dancing, and we were really hot by then (from the alcohol and movement), so we tore off our shirts and shorts. I mean, it was REALLY hot, AND we had on our boxers, so we didn't really mind it that much.

Matt is beautiful. He really is. He's got a nice body...you know, the whole package, with a slight six-pack, finely honed abs and pecs, and and a really nice ass...not to mention that he has actually commented on my ass being nice too...lol.

N-e-WaYz.....

So we're dancing, right? Well, Matt does this all time stupid trick with his legs, and he accidentally gets them tangled up in mine, and we both fall onto the ground, him on top, me on the bottom. We didn't get up...or move, for about a minute or so. Then Matt looked straight into my eyes and said, "Tai, we're grown men. I love you. Deal with it."

I think I nearly shit myself when he said that! I mean, I thought he might like me and all, but wow, that was really random and unexpected. Then we started laughing. It was weird.

Wow...it is now 3:30 p.m. I have been writing for a LONG time. Wonder if I should finish this here...nope...gonna keep going. Yep...that'll really help.

So, I looked up at Matt after he said that, and I just...stared. Then I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips toward mine, and I kissed him for all I was worth. He struggled for a minute, then just relaxed and kissed back. It was amazing. No girl will ever be able to kiss like that. . We kissed (he tasted like orange juice and beer...yummy goodness ) for a long time, really enjoying the others mouth. It was weird, but it was great at the same time. Then it got realllllly interesting...

Oh shit, that's Kari and T.K. at the door. Damn, I guess I'll finish writing this later. Maybe tonight, maybe tommorow. Who knows? And as for all this being weird...well, I just don't know anymore. G2g. Peace.  
Tai  
  
  
  
Hello again, my adoring readers. How do you think I did? I mean, I think I got Tai a little out of character there in his writing, but I couldn't help it, not with the way the journals are going. Should I continue to write from both journals, or should I just write exclusively from Matt's or Tai's? I will love you all forever if you rr. PLEAZ!!! Thanx a bunch! Ja ne!!!  
Willow

P.s. I know, I know...evil cliffy ::inserts maniachal laughter here:: (screams and runs away from frustrated reviewers) Ja ne!!!


	5. Entry 5 Part One

Well, hello again, my adoring readers (dodges rotten produce for previous cliffy). I know your all frustrated with me for leaving you with that big, monstrous cliffy at the end of the last entry...but that is soon to be fixed! You will now embark upon the true lime-ness of my yaoi...(dodges rotten produce thrown by Matt and Tai). I do hope you enjoy, as this was a really hard one to write. Oh well, it was worth it. I would also like to thank all of you that DID review. Remember, reviews make the authors world go round. (Throws StarFlare'sRevenge a Matt plushy, as nEo-cHaN already has the real Matt). Please R&R. Love ya lots! Ja ne! P.s...Sorry it took so long to get this one up....read on...i promise that this entry will make up for the long wait.  
  
Sora: Why did you put them together, Willow?  
  
Willow: Who? Matt and Tai? Because they make a cute couple...  
  
Sora: and...  
  
Willow: because the way that you always ogled Matt and Tai always ogled you, it was making me sick. So I just stuck them together. Tai and Matt are much cuter together than you and Tai or you and Matt.  
  
Sora: That was a bit mean.  
  
Willow: Well honey, the truth hurts.  
  
Tai: Willow, quite being mean to Sora.  
  
Matt: Yeah, ditto what Tai said. She IS our friend you know...and society usually demands that we be nice to friends.  
  
Willow: Oh yeah...(mumble mumble)  
  
Sora: It's ok Willow. I forgive you, you mean bitch.  
  
Tai and Matt: SORA!!!  
  
Willow: Sora, I am not A Bitch, I am THE Bitch, and it's MISS BITCH to you! Oh, and apology accepted.  
  
Tai and Matt: WILLOW!!!  
  
Willow: (shrugs) Anyway, readers, enjoy! Ja ne!

Love Journals 101  
  
Tai's Journal...Entry 5  
  
March 2nd, 2004 12:45 a.m.  
  
Well, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to finish my entry from the last time. Where was I again? (flips through jou rnal) Oh yeah! That was where I was...(prepares to write the weird-ness).

Ok, So I said it was getting interesting, right? It did, and quickly too. After I kissed Matt, he pulled back, stared me straight in the eyes, and said, "That was nice. Can we do it again?"

Matt and I started laughing our asses off, and then he rolled off of me, laid down next to me, and put an arm around me. I immediately stopped laughing and looked straight into his eyes.

"Can we do it again?" he asked again, a mischievous grin playing about his full mouth. "Sure it won't freak you out, straight boy?" I teased him, laughing as he pulled me onto my side and kissed me hard and passionately.

The motion of us kissing felt really good. It was like heaven on Earth, I swear to god. "Not in the slightest," he said after a five minute long kiss, getting up and dragging me with him. "But we do need to lock and bolt the door incase your sister or my brother have a key and try to get in." I agreed with him, and we locked the three locks and bolted the thirteen dead-bolts that run up and down the side of his door. I grinned the moment we were finished locking out our little siblings. So did Matt.

As quickly as we were finished with that, Matt was dragging me into his bedroom and pushing me down onto his bed. I laughed at the sudden ferociousness of this "delicate" guitar playing lead singer. It really was funny to see Matt Ishida so aggressive. And aggressive he was. He practically ripped my boxers off, along with his own. Guess he was horny lol.

So, anyway, we were on the bed, all naked like, right? And then we start. OH MY GOD! I have never done ANYTHING like that before! It felt odd, but good all the same.

Matt seized my lips in a passionate kiss, casually running his left hand down my side (causing me to shiver like a little girl...hey, no laughing!) and propping himself up on the other arm. It felt so good to just be able to kiss him, and not worry that he was going to freak out on me. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked straight down into my face, and it felt like he was peering into my soul. It was kreepy, ya know?

Wow, that sounded more odd and mushy than me and Matt being a couple. Hey, are we a couple now? Or were we just having fun with casual sex? Either way, it was FUN!!! .

Well, I got tired of Matt just kissing me and teasing me like that, so I grabbed him around the neck and wrestled him down onto the bed, which put him right underneath me. Grinning mischievously, I kissed him for all I was worth and started stroking the inside of his thigh. He was hard in less than five seconds (then again, he might have been hard before then and I just didn't notice. Who knows?).

I got a really guttural groan out of him before he decided that turn about was fair play and grabbed my...um...member and started stroking IT. I nearly died from pleasure. God, that sounded really tacky. Oo;

He just kept on stroking it, faster and faster, till I thought I was going to burst. It was so good it was unbearable. Matt just laughed at me, flipped me over so that I was back on the bottom, and gently situated himself on top of me. Quietly, he asked me, "Kamiya Taichi, do you want this?" I nearly died from laughter right then and there.

Did I want this? HELL YES, I wanted this!!!

"Do you want it, Ishida Yamato?" I asked him, grinning as I caught his mouth in a kiss. "Yes," he said, and his voice was REALLY husky. He was so ready it wasn't funny. So I said, "Then by all means, you idiot, continue!"

And continue he did. He entered me, slowly at first, not sure whether I would suddenly change my mind and reject him, then faster when my smile and my body's acceptance encouraged him. He stroked me everywhere, and the times that he actually freed my mouth from his kisses, he attached those full lips to my chest and stomach, licking and sucking, and generally making me horny as hell.

Now, I could say that that was the end of that, but hell, I've written this much, I guess I can go on.

So anyway, Matt kept on coming (no pun intended) and with every smile from me, it encouraged him to go faster, deeper, harder. It felt so good, it was unbelievable! I think that if I could have died from pleasure, I would have by now. No girl would EVER be able to affect me like that. And he just laughed whenever he got a gasp or a nice, deep, guttural groan out of me.

And you know me, I figured I'd get him back. -(DUN, Dun, dun!!!).

God, It still feels weird to write that stuff in here. What if someone reads it? Well, I guess it won't matter too much anymore. Joe and Izzy have both been noticing Matt and me are closer than even best friends. They'll keep it a secret till we let them tell, but they do know. I wonder if we'll be discriminated against? That would suck. But at least we know our feelings for each other now, so I guess that's good.

Back to the narrative. (You know, one day, I'm gonna come back and read this, and I'm gonna shit myself from shock... lol)

I did say I was going to get Matt back, right? Well, I did. I got him underneath me and did the same to him. His body rejected me at first, but the asshole (again, no pun intended) was so horny that he accepted me in a few seconds. It was amazing. Matt Ishida is more responsive that a woman! He clung to me like sticky wrap, and with every thrust, and I mean EVERY thrust, I got a gasp, or a moan, or his hands clawing at my sides in pure pleasure. It was great. Turn about is SO fair play, huh?

Well, after that, we both kind of entwined our bodies together and snuggled (ha ha, I just wrote snuggled when talking about guys! LOL ) close to each other, then fell asleep. For going to bed about three in the morning, we were both up by eight o' clock, quite unusual for Matt and me. We woke up with the realization of what we had done, and then we did it again that morning! We were shocked at ourselves!!!

Half an hour later, Matt and I were up and making breakfast., taking shower's, and generally getting ready to leave. He left his house first (I locked up, I've had a key for years; he has had a key to my house for years), but not before departing with the feeling of my lips upon his. It was so nice.

Well, now I DO have to go, 'cause I actually AM sleepy now. Told you I was gonna finish this. . I finally got it all down on paper. Now if only I could get the images out of my head!!! Night, Journal. Peace Tai

Please please PLEASe ReViEw!!! I will love all of you who do forever and ever. I have never written a yaoi befor...so feedback will be so beyond appriciated!!! Love ya all! Ja ne! Willow


	6. Entry 5 Part Two

Here is the second half of Entry Five. Please forgive me for separating them, but they were too big to put together. The entries, i mean. THere is more lime-ness in this entry. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember to R&R. Later!

Love Journals 101  
  
Matt's Journal...Entry 5  
  
March 3rd, 2004 9:30 p.m.  
  
Wow. Tai and I...did IT. You know...had sex. It was...different. Definitely not like anything I've ever done before. I hope T.K. and Kari don't find out. They don't need us to set bad examples for them. They already have Davis and Ken for that (no, not implying that they're gay...though I wouldn't doubt itO.o;).

I WOULD write what happened the other night in this blasted journal, but I just realized that it would never fit into this tiny little thing. I would just be too descriptive and fill all the friggin pages. Hence, the not writing-ness. Let's just say that I had a lot of fun, and a couple new experiences.

Tai came over today, and we went out to lunch. We met up with Joe and Izzy, and headed out to the local pizza joint. Tai made a pig of himself, as usual. We were there for a couple of hours, because the other digidestined, first AND second generation (except for Mimi and Willis, who are both in America) saw us in there and came in, and Izzy convinced me to buy lunch for them too. I think my wallet is dead, by the way .

Well, after we all ate and got the hell out of there, Sora suggested we all head to her studio (she's studying to become a fashion designer, so she lives in a studio apartment so she can work on her designs) and play a game of truth or dare. I didn't really want to, but Tai and T.K. kind of just dragged me along anyway.

We all got in our cars (or shared cars with the younger generation) and met up at Sora's studio, where she let us in and immediately instructed us to neaten up the huge mess on the floor so that we could play. The second generation Digidestined did so without argument, and so did Joe and Izzy. They all wanted to play (except for Cody and Yolei, who asked to be excused from the game. Then Sora went into the back and got a bottle. I can probably guess what game she wanted to play after Truth or Dare.

So here is how it went:

Sora: Matt, truth or dare?

Me: I don't wanna.

Tai: Come on, ya big sissy, pick one!

Davis: Yeah, are you chicken?

Me: Shove off, you two. If it will get you off my back, I pick Truth.

Tai and Davis: BOO!!!

Sora: Ok...do you like anyone in this room? And, if so, who?

Me: Yeah. Everone! Ha ha ha!

Sora: (pouts)That doesn't count Matt!

Me: (I ignore Sora) Tai, truth or dare?

Tai: Dare.

Me: I dare you to kiss Sora, on the lips and open-mouthed for a whole minute, in front of everyone.

Tai (wide eyed in shock) what?!

Me: (laughs) Are you scared, Taichi Kamiya?

Sora: I'm gonna get you back for that one, Matt.

Me: (ignores Sora's comment) Izzy, you got your stopwatch?

Izzy: Yep. Just tell me when.

Me: (signals to Tai and Sora) Get ready you two...one two three...GO!!!

((Izzy timed them for a whole minute, in which everyone proceeded to watch Tai and Sora slip each other tongue. The kids of the younger generation were making grossed-out faces, and the older generation was laughing their asses off!))

Me: (after kiss is done) Tai, your turn.

Tai: Matt, you suck. Kari, truth or dare?

Kari: I don't want to embarrass myself...so I'll pick truth.

Tai: What have you and T.K. been doing in all that time you've been spending together?

Kari: (grins slyly) Making your wedding dress, along with Sora's help here.  
  
((everyone started laughing. Tai blushes like an idiot and starts yelling at them to shut up. When everyone calmed down, we proceeded.))

Kari: Izzy, truth or dare?

Izzy: Truth.

Kari: When are you and Miss Computer getting married?

((again, the whole room erupted in laughter))

Izzy: (grinned) Well, we were planning on next April, but we figured all those spring showers would fry her circuits!

((laughter))

Izzy: My turn. Joe, truth or dare?

Joe: Dare.

Everyone: What?! Joe, accepting a dare?!!!

Izzy: (grinned) Ok. I dare you to eat a whole jalapeno pepper and not complain about it for a whole minute.

Joe: (grinned in return) Fine.

((Joe got up and ate one of the jalapeno peppers that Tai's mom made and gave to Sora. It is one of the hottest kind in Japan, we all think, so we were amazed that Joe didn't even complain after the dare was done.))

Joe: (fanning at mouth) Sora, truth or dare?

Sora: Dare.

Joe: I dare you to make me a drink so cold the jalapeno pepper flavor in my mouth will be numbed out.

Sora: (laughed) Can do. ((she got up and made him a drink))

Joe: (gulped down drink in three swallows)) Thanks.

Sora: No problem. Matt, truth or dare.

Me: Dare.

Sora: (evil grin appeared on face)) Goody.

Tai: (looks over at me) Oh man, your in for it now, Ishida.

Sora: So are you, Kamiya. Matt, I dare you and Tai to make out in my studio closet for 13 minutes. Any failure to comply will be dealt with by Davis.

Davis: Yay!!!

Tai and Me: What!?!?!?

Sora: Told you I was going to get you back, Ishida.

Me: He's my best friend!!! Are you nuts?!

Sora: Get your asses moving!

Everyone else: Go Matt, Go Tai!

T.K. and Kari: ((they were laughing so hard at me and Tai that they couldn't get any words out)).

((So me and Tai were locked in the closet for thirteen minutes. I think I'm gonna kill Sora for that one of these days. Tai, on the other hand, didn't really have any objections to us going in there alone. Technically, neither did I. Just had to make it look like it to the other Digidestined.

The moment Tai and I got in there, heard the lock click into place, and heard Izzy shout "Time!", we were all over each other. Tai mashed his lips to mine, and we kissed passionately for a few minutes. He tasted like pepperoni pizza and Sierra Mist. I couldn't keep my hands off of him, and it was really fun. He ripped my shirt off of me in about three seconds flat, and I did the same to his...except he actually lost a few buttons.

Tai's hands were roaming...everywhere! There was no place that his callused palms and fingers didn't carress me. God, that sounded horribly stupid. Oh well. Anyway, while we were kissing, I kind of undid his pants and pushed him roughly back onto the floor with a loud thud, which prompted cheers from outside the closet. He himself pulled his pants all the way off and laid back for me to get on top of him.

Wow, this is sounding really weird. But it IS what happened, so I guess I might as well write it as it was.

I got on top of him, and we did it. Again and again and again. He kept on biting my lips with every thrust, so that by the time Izzy called "Three minutes en counting!", my lips were really swollen. I mean, Tai's lips were swollen too, but mine were REALLY swollen, from the kissing too.

We got dressed as quickly as possible after that, then started kissing again as we waited for Izzy to call "Time up!" He did, too, very unexpectidely, which meant that Sora and Davis opened the closet door to find me holding Tai in my arms, his arms around my neck, and us kissing passionately.

That delivered a shock to just about everyone but Joe and Izzy.))

Sora: Wow...you guys actually made out. (hurt shock appeared on her face).

Davis: (made a nasty face) GROSS!!! You two actually made out!

Me: (unlocking myself from Tai's grasp) Shut up, Davis.

Davis: But you two are guys! And you were making out!

Sora: SHUT UP DAVIS!!! Do you want those two to flatten you here and now? (she turned away from us and walked back toward the living room.)

Tai: Your turn to pick someone Matt.

Me: (sits down in living room next to Tai and our younger siblings) I pick to pass and give my turn to T.K.

T.K.: Ok, Matt. Are you and Tai gay?

Tai: You're not supposed to ask the person who just picked you!

T.K.: Shut up Tai. I wasn't asking you. I asked my brother. Are you two gay?

Me: I think we'll talk about this later, T.K. Just me, you, Tai, and Kari. Ok?

T.K. Fine.

Tai: Hypothetically, If we were, would you all be against us?

Joe: No! We would support you anyway, because you're our friends!

Izzy: Yeah. Exactly. No need to abandon a friend because they're different from the rest of us. Our differences are what make us all such good friends!

Tai: Well, I think it's about time Matt and I got out of here. We have some errands that we need to attend to before tommorow. T.K., Kari, you wanna come?

((Needless to say, mine and Tai's younger siblings came with us. That was the end of that. Now im gonna write journal style again...cause this is driving me insane))

Tai and I took T.K. and Kari out to dinner and explained ourselves as best we could. The amazing thing was, they understood and accepted it fully. It didn't even bother them that bad that we were...um...gay.

I think that I have written enough for now. It's like, what, now 11:18 p.m. Guess I'll go to bed now. Later. Peace out Matt

So, what did you all think? It would really do me a world of good if you could review this! I would SO love you forever. I have never written anything like this entry before, so I don't really know how I did. Please take pity and tell me . Love you all...and stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	7. Entry 6

** Good god, it's been a long time since I've written for this journal! Sorry about the wait guys (and girls). Didn't mean to keep you. My disclaimer: I don't own Digimon....but really REALLY want to. Mwa ha ha ha! Sorry, evil laughter there...anyway, enjoy the story!  
  
Tai: (talking to self)...La la la la la la...Matt loves ME-eee!!!  
  
Willow: Tai, are you alright?  
  
Tai: (shifty eyes) What? Oh, yes, I'm fine.  
  
Willow: Are you sure?  
  
Matt: (walks up to Tai and plants a big kiss upon his lips) Of COURSE he's alright!  
  
Tai: (grins) See? Told ya so!  
  
Willow: You two scare me sometimes...you know that?  
  
Tai: Well, it's about time!  
  
Matt: Yeah, Willow. You scare us all the time...and now we've finally got you back.  
  
Tai & Matt: (evil face) MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!  
  
Willow: Yeah, whatever you two freaks. (turns to audience) Please excuse the unsurpassable idiocy of my title characters and enjoy the chapter! Ja ne!  
  
**

** Love Journals 101  
  
Matt's Journal... Entry 6  
  
March 5th, 2004 Noon  
  
I just can't help but wonder **

**What the world would be like **

**Without the likes of me  
  
I can't just help but wonder **

**If god got me wrong and made me **

**Purposely want to scream  
  
Why is my life so undeniably odd **

**Why do I feel like my brain is all rot **

**Damn the people who laugh and yell **

**Its not my fault...ITS NOT!  
  
Well, that's part of a song I'm writing. I don't know if my band will like it or not. But, honestly, I'm not really worried. I mean, if they don't like it, they'll just tell me. No hard feelings, no teasing. I love my band..... **

** My brother is fine with this. I mean, with me and Tai. It's weird, ya know? I would've thought that someone like Tk and Kari would freak out, but I guess not. They are being really cool about all of this, unlike Davis. The little bastard keeps on going on about it whenever he is with another digidestined. I think I want to wring his neck. **

** If only I could.........(sighs deeply). **

** I'm worried about Tai. His dad is a homophobe. I mean, the man beat up a gay couple that happened to speak to him in a park one day. If he ever found out about Tai and I, I don't want to think of what would happen to my boyfriend. **

** My boyfriend. Hmm...not a phrase I thought I would ever say out loud or write down. It's crazy...but I love it. I love Tai, and I will defend him no matter what happens. If his dad finds out, and tries to come after him, well, I say "bring it on, old man." **

** Now all I wonder is whether or not this is going to "hurt" the reputation of my band. I honestly don't care what people have got to say about me, but I don't want to hurt my friends/ bandmates with "scandal". We don't need that kind of publicity. Seriously. I mean, we'd have photographers and scary interviewers after us 24/7. That is DEFINETELY not something we need right now. **

** I'm going to see Tai tomorrow. I have an awesome gift for him from my band. I really hope he likes it!!! I can't wait to see him, and kiss him, and just generally irritate him like a good best friend should. **

** Yeah, anyway. I guess writing in this journal isn't so bad after all. I do have to go, however, because my food just got here (I am at a dine-in restaurant). Will write again soon. Peace out **

** Matt**  
  
Tai's Journal...Entry 6  
  
March 7th, 2004 2:45 am  
  
Matt is lying next to me, asleep. It's a good thing he's a heavy sleeper, or the light that I'm writing by would wake his ass up. Ha ha ha. I can't sleep, so I sit here writing.

I love Matt. I realize that now. I love him with all my heart, and it makes it soar. It's a great feeling, know what I mean? How do I put this? It's like chocolate-goodness magnified to the millionth degree. That's how good love feels. And THAT was TOTALLY mushy and weird. Ha ha ha. Oh well. Like I really give a rat's ass anymore to how I sound in my own journal.

So, what did Matt and I do yesterday? Well, let's see. We met early in the morning (does 11:59 count as early anymore? LOL), and went out to lunch together at McDonalds (yes, I know, so original for a lunch date, huh?). Then we went and saw a movie at the theatre. I forget what we saw, but it was good all the same. Then we went back to my house and (dare I say it?) made out. It was nice...lol....

I hope my dad doesn't find out about Matt and I. I really do value my skin here. I don't want to lose it to an angry parent. And YES, my dad WOULD be angry, violently so, if and when he finds out about us. And I know he will find out about us...it's inevitable.

But on a lighter note.....

Later on last night, Kari and T.K. came over to my house and made dinner for Matt and I. It's nice not having to cook my own food for a change...lol. After Kari and T.K. left, Matt and I went (more like tumbled) into bed, and had a little "fun". Lol.

Fun is fun is fun is fun. Know what I mean? I mean that I love having fun, and Matt is easy to elicit laughter from. I had LOTS of fun (and Matt did too...lol ((grins evilly))).

Ok. So that's that. I think the light is finally starting to wake up my blonde beauty. Time for bed now, I think. I will write again soon, when it's NOT the crack of dawn or something. Peace

Tai

Hello again my readers! I am SO sorry for making you wait this long for this rinky-dinky little chapter. I've just been busy lately. So I decided to make it up to all my reviewers by doing this.

Thank you:

Redvind

nEo-cHaN

Babydex

StarFlare'sRevenge

smoondigiboy

The sad Blue Demon

Kioko-chan

oneontainternet

Yakari Taito

Firelife

&

C.R.D. SpAzZz

Thank you all for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Later! Ja ne!


	8. Entry 7

I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy with my first year of college, and I just didn't have any time to do so. I know these entries are a bit rinkydinky, but they will get better, and hopefully a bit longer, now that I'm back into the flow of writing them...heheh.

To all those that have reviewed, thank you SO much, you are a constant inspiration and source of support for one hell of a pooped freshman college student. . Thanx for believing in me, and reviewing. Enjoy the entries, and please review and tell me what you think.

Oh, and if anyone has an idea or a suggestion of something that they would like to see written in the entires, feel free to tell me so. Hell, this story is written for the fans, so I might as well give ya'll what ya want! Peace out, and Happy Holidays!

Willow

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but Yamato and Taichi have graciously deigned to be my bishi manslaves for the evening, so that's that! Enjoy!

Matt: (Brandishing large wooden spoon as he chases Willow) Willow, Get back here, you bawdy bar wench!!!!

Willow: (running for life, sporadically looking back) No! Your'e gonna hit me with the big wooden spoon, you jerk!

Matt: (swinging spoon at Willows head) Yeah, I am! This is what you get for leaving your poor, adoring, devoted readers hanging for almost five months, you witch!

Willow: (still running) I didn't do it on purpose! I was busy with college. You try writing papers that are due every other damn week! It's murder, I tell ya!

Matt: (making another swing at Willow's head) I'll show you murder, you slacker!!! (chases after Willow again)

Tai: (rolling his eyes as Matt chases Willow in the background, then speaks in a commercial like voice) Well, ignoring the idiots in the background, here is an new set of entries for you delight. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Ja!

Love Journals 101

Tai's Journal Entry 7

March 8th, 2004 8:15 am

It is WAY to damn early to be up! I am going to MURDER Matt!!! Na...just kidding. THough, i swear, the next time my smart-ass boyfriend dumps ice down my pants to get me out of bed, im gonna make him wish he had never been born!!! wink wink. Anyway...gotta wait for Matt to get outta the damn shower before I get one of my own. Trust me, you'de want one too, if your boyfriend decided to shrink your lower region to the size of walnuts first thing in the morning!!!

Good god...i've gotten a helluva lot more crude...hehehe. Not that I actually care. On a sour note...Davis has been relentlessly plagueing my sister and T.K. with questions about me and Matt...like that's any of HIS damn business!!! He went over to her house yesterday and nearly got himself brained for yelling it at the top of his lungs about Matt and I. Thank god my dad wasn't home then....shivers...ergh...makes me sick just THINKIN about what he would do if he found out.

So anyway, Matt and his band gave me a guitar, signed by all of them! Dude, I love these guys! Not only did they give mea guitar, but they gave me a GOOD guitar! And I Can play it too! Isn't that like the baddest think in the world? It's such the shit man! I played some songs for Matt on my new guitar yesterday, some songs that I myself had written...he was pretty amazed that I had actually had the time to write ANYTHING, let alone guitar music. In all actuality, though, I think he was more surprised that I could actuall write music at all. It was kinda a neat thing to finally be able to shock my boyfriend.

Well, sorry I can't write any more, gg in the shower now. Peace.

>>>>>>>>>>Tai

** Matt's Journal Entry 7**

**March 12th, 2004 9:30 pm**

** God, it's been forever since I last wrote in here! Let's see, what has happened to ME lately...hmm....??? Well, Tai absolutely loved the guitar from my band. It was neat to hear that thick-headed, ball-kicking nerd actually play music on the guitar. And it was written all by him! That was the kool part. I talked to my band today, and unbeknownst to Tai, I recorded his playing of his new guitar, and played it over the phone for my bandmates. They all agree with me that we should have Tai make a special guest appearence at our next concert. I think he will definetely crap himself when he finds out. Hehe...now I can't wait to tell him!**

** My brother and I went out on the town, so to speak, today. he just got some really REALLY belated christmas from some friends in the states, and he wanted to go and spend it with me. So we went out to, like, four different malls, and he laughed every time that I was mobbed by rabid fangirls and fanboys. And yes, they were indeed RABID! Crazy fans...I swear, one of these days, I'm going to have to get a tazer to defend myself. Heh...be kinda funny to tazer some random fan...oh well, we must observe the restrictions of society today, must we not?**

** Me and Tai met up for dinner last night. He and I went over to my house and cooked and made complete messes of ourselves and of my poor, poor, now-food-encrusted kitchen. I feel so sorry for all those inanimate objects! Lol! Yeah, it was fun cooking with him (thank GOD he doesn't kook like his nut of a mother!), but it was even more fun showering with him. Heheheheheheheh....I got to clean all the gunk off him. That was fun, and led to another kind of fun, if ya know what I mean wink.**

** Man, I really miss hanging out with the guys. I mean, yeah, I hang out with my bandmates and my bother and Tai, but The male digidestined haven't gotten together as a group for a while. I would love to do that soon, all except Davis, of course (grabs sides in silent laughter). Yes, I still have to get around to wringing that little pricks neck. I mean, the little fucker keeps going ON AND ON AND ON about me and Tai. Not even the imminent skull bashing and braining done to the twit by Tai's little sister has shut him up! I mean, Tai and I aren't exactly secretive about our relationship, but sooner rather than later Tai's dad really is going to find out, and I'm dreading what to do when he does. I mean, in the last few days, I have gone out and got a license to carry a concealed gun (trust me, that one was definitely hard), and I bought me a revolver. Some may look down on the make and type of gun that it is, but revolvers are trusty old things that will fire more likely than not, unlike most guns.**

** Well, I gotta go now. I need to get into bed, cause Tai and I have a big day tomorrow, what, with it being Friday the Thirteenth and all. Talk to you later, oh worthy journal. Peace Out.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Matt**


	9. Entry 8

**Hello again readers. Heheh...see, told ya my updates would be closer together now, wouldn't they? Yes, I know that my last entries were a bit dumb, but forgive me, my dear readers, for I have major brain-fart-ness going on when I wrote it. Oh well, anyway, here's some more entries for your mutual enjoyment. Oh, and to address those that reviewed on the last chapters:**

**nEo-cHaN: Yes, the gun is a bit overboard, but it won't last long. And that's all I can say about that. You have to read to find out what happens. -.**

**Firelife: I'll try not, my taito loving friend. I will certainly try not to.**

**Oliversgurl: Yes, that's all I could come up with in five friggin months, because I, my dear, had a major brain-fart on ideas when I was writing those entries. Oh well, maybe you'll like these next entries better.**

**InfinitiStar: Your ramblings are actually helpful. Rambling is always good! Lol. Thanks for yours support.**

**Zephyr Tenshi: Thanks for your support. Thanx for the review…heh…you gave me an Idea! I can't wait to put it in the entries! It'll probably be in a later entry, but you'll see what I mean when I do…**

**Thai-spirit & Sammy 347: Thanx for your support guys (or gurls ).**

**Willow**

**Matt: Why'd I get a gun?**

**Willow: (glances at Matt out of the korner of eye) Because Tai's dad is a psychotic SOB when it comes to homosexuals.**

**Tai: Yeah, he is. He beat up this homo couple in a park one day just because they asked him the time. Of course, the nutter (my dad, duh) got locked up for a few days for it, but still...**

**Willow: Yeah, he did. Would you rather Tai's dad come after you with a weapon and be defenseless?**

**Matt: Well, no, but why a gun?**

**Willow: (shrugs) Cause I couldn't find a clean machete?**

**Matt: (rolls eyes) Well, I refuse to use the damn gun. And that's final!**

**Willow: (shrugs again) we'll see, my hunkie little bishie, we will see...**

**Tai: Matt, just don't argue with her, ok? The more you argue, the worse idea's she's gonna cook up in that chaotic mind of hers.**

**Matt: (sighs) Fine, whatever.**

**Willow: (looks out at readers -) Well, enjoy the entries, make sure to review and tell me what you think, and happy holidays, everyone! Jane!**

**Love Journals 101**

**Matt's Journal Entry 8**

**March 15th, 2004 7:15 pm**

**I got up at seven o'clock on Friday the thirteenth... What in the HELL was wrong with me! I NEVER get up that early anymore. Oh well, not much to do about it now, eh? It WAS Friday the thirteenth...heh...guess it was just my bad luck, huh? Lol. So, I got up, and I took a shower...and took about two hours trying to get my hair to fall in the perfect mess...heehee! Either way, it friggin looked great when Tai and I got together at about nine o'clock. Although, he just laughed when I told him how long it took me to do my hair. Prick.**

**We went out to breakfast at the local McDonalds (I swear to god, they're everywhere!)...and dude, those hash browns are good! Then we went out to a park and...Well...we played for a couple of hours! We swung on the swings and rode down the slides and all kinds of goofy junk...two grown men like us. It was a hoot to see the expressions of the parents and their kids at the park with us playing. So, after that, we went over to Tai's house and ate lunch (tuna sandwiches and Taito chips), then we actually just sat down in his living room and watched TV for a while.**

**Then came the bad of the luck of the day. I mean, usually, Friday the thirteenth is a good day for me and for Tai too…but just not today. So here's how it goes. We got bored watching the TV, and if you can believe it, we didn't even feel like making out right then…so Tai decides that it's a perfect time to make me clean my apartment again, and I actually agree of all things. So while I'm out in the living room picking stuff up, he goes into my room and starts folding and putting away all the clothes I had strewn all over the floor from the morning.**

**Well, damn-it-all-to-hell, but I forgot about the gun I had purchased the day before, and he found it where I had left it, all nice and snuggled in my sock drawer. Then all hell brakes loose. He starts asking me why I have a gun, and I tell for protection, and he's like "Who in the hell are you going to need this much protection from!" and I yell at him "Your father!" and he yells back "My father! Why in the hell would you need a gun to protect yourself from my father!" and I scream back "Because your father is a psychotic bastard who beats up homosexuals!" and he yelled back "So!"**

**I looked at him long and hard then and sighed before saying, almost too quietly it seemed, after all our shouting, "Tai, we are homosexuals. We are in love with each other and we are boyfriends. We are exactly what your father hates. If he finds out, I DON'T want to be defenseless against him if he tries to hurt you. I don't want to see what happened to that gay couple happen in the park happen to you."**

**I let my head drop then, and Tai just stands there, staring at me.**

**"I don't believe my dad would ever do that to me, or to you, Matt," he said softly, and then I watched him close his eyes.**

**"I'm not so sure," I told him. "I've seen your dad angry…he goes all out…and I'm actually….actually afraid of what he would do to you. I love you…I would give my life for you, if I had to…"**

**Tai's eyes widened at that comment, and then the worse happened. The gun slipped from his hand and landed on the floor. Apparently, the safety wasn't on (I don't even wanna KNOW how THAT happened), and it went off. That's where the bad luck for me really started…'cause the bullet came at me. I didn't even realize until it was too late what had happened, and by then, I was lying on my back on the floor, a bullet lodged in my abdomen.**

**Now, even for a journal, you must be wondering how I'm up and writing now…well, Tai, feeling all guilt stricken and stuff decided to play nursemaid and he brought my journal up to the hospital, where I'm technically lying on my back as I write (not an easy feat), and trying not to pull the stitches in my gut. The doctors called my dad as soon as they got my id, and he's been by to see me a few times. They told him, and then me, that the bullet had missed anything too vital, and whatever it did hit, they were able to repair quickly.**

**Well, I actually have to go now, as the crazy nurses (evil, they are…and a bit psychotic themselves, heehee ) are wanting to feed me dinner. Crazy. It's all crazy. Oh, and Tai's coming back to see me at nine. I have a suspicion that he's not going to come back though without some kind of weird apology gift or something. He's been doing it the last few days.**

**Anyway, I'll write later. Peace Out**

**Matt**

Tai's Journal Entry 8

March 15th, 2004 10:15 p.m.

I just got home from the hospital. Matt seems to be ok. I feel like shit…I really do. How could I have shot my best friend, my BOYFRIEND, for god sakes! Matt tells me that I really need to calm down and stop blaming myself, but I just can't help it! I feel so guilty! I took his gun back to the shop though and had it returned. Refunded…what the hell ever it was that they did. They even refunded his money…that was one I hadn't expected.

How could our nice, comfortable Friday the 13th have possibly gone so wrong? I was just cleaning up for him, and I found the damn gun, and I was suddenly afraid and worried. Why would he have needed it? Then I got his explanation, and as much as I didn't want to believe it, he was probably right. Either way though, I returned the stupid thing. I never want anything to do with guns again…not even in emergencies. But, I don't know what the future will hold, so I'm not going to go there just yet.

I don't really know what else to write…I mean, I fucking shot the one I love….how can I really concentrate. I promised him though that when he gets out of the hospital in a few days, I will take him anywhere he wants to go to eat, to make up for him having to deal with the "crazy" nurses and the horrible food. .

I've had a really long day…so I'm going to just go to bed now. I will see Matt tomorrow…hopefully. My coach should understand why I need to be with him instead of at practices right now…It's not like I'm going to hurt my performance any…I'm the best player on the team!

Well, ttyl. Peace.

Tai


	10. Entry 9

Hello my avid readers. Yet again, I am sorry for the delay in updates. I am currently working on about a bazillion (ok, so I'm exaggerating…so sue me . ) other stories, and I am having a really hard time with idea's for this story. I mean, it started out great and all, but my inspiration is running dry. Not a good thing. This is where you, my dear dear readers, come in. I am basically writing this story for you, and if you want to see it continue, then I humbly ask for suggestions…maybe there's a direction that you might like the journals, collectively, to take. It's up to you. Other than that little blurb, I hope you enjoy these entries, and try not to pelt me with too much rotten fruit for updating late, ok? Ja!

Tai: I can't believe you made me shoot my koi.

Willow: Why not?

Tai: I just can't (wipes away stray tears that have fallen down his face). Why would you do such a horrible thing to my Yama-san?

Willow: (grins) Cause I'm just fucked up like that?

Matt: (pulls Tai into a hug) Hey there, it's gonna be ok. You'll see. Willow loves me to much to hurt me permanently…(sweatdrops) Right Willow?

Willow: (fights back the hundreds of reporters and fangirls and boys I'm going to release in the next entries) huh? What? (hits a random cameraman with a spiked noodle) BACK I TELL YA!

Matt and Tai: (Sweatdrops)

Matt: (whispers) Tai…get me out of here before she lets them loose!

Tai: (nods in agreement) Hurry!

Willow: (turns around to find Matt and Tai gone, little smoke trails in the direction they ran for miles. Turns to readers) Oh well…they'll be back eventually. Either way, I hope you enjoy the entries.

Love Journals 101

Tai's Journal Entry 9

March 18th, 2004 1:00 pm

I don't know how they did it. I have no FUCKING idea HOW IN THE HELL the press got inside the hospital… But its really been a nightmare since they have. Not even the hospital security can keep them all out. I swear, the nurses had to call, like, five squadrons of officers or something like that to get them all out! Now the press is outside of the hospital, day and night, "updating" the public on Matt's "situation". It's really pissing me off…more than you'd believe.

Matt's trying not to think about all those reporters out there. I mean, think about it. His band already gets enough publicity as it is, with all the concerts and tours and bs that they do, so he really doesn't need this. I actually had to have nurses sneak me in the back entrance of the building so I wouldn't get mobbed by the paparazzi. They see me, and their like "Oh, Look! It's Ishida's best friend, Lets get a statement quick, before he's sucked into the nether regions of the hospital! WHaaa!"…ok, so I'm exaggerating, but still…it's really nuts outside.

On the plus side, Matt's getting better every day. In a few more days, the doctors said that they'd be able to pull the stitches out. My coach, thank god, gave me a leave from the soccer tour that I'm supposed to be on. He knows how close Matt and I are (though he doesn't know we're THAT close, lol), and he said "I want you to be with your best friend in his time of need. Don't worry about the tour, Kamiya. We've got plenty of players to cover for you. Just get your ass out of here and help your friend get better!". I thank god that that man is so understanding sometimes.

Well, anyway, I gg, because I'm supposed to be getting food for Matt (he sent me out to get ha nice big helping of McDonalds…teeheehee ). He's so sick of the hospital food that he's actually started making sculptures and stuff out of it! Gross man! Peace.

Tai

**Matt's Journal Entry 9**

**March 18th, 2004 1:30 pm. **

**The paparazzi got in. They got in, and they mobbed me and my band mates, while the guys were visiting me. Fucking A man. This sucks ass. Wow. Being shot really makes one depressed…and that was such a stupid fucking statement. Well, like I said, the press got in, and they some how got pictures of my band members sitting around my bed, talking to me, but from the angle the picture was taken, it looks a hell of a lot worse…and more suggestive or something. Now the damn piccys are flashing all over the news, along with "the latest" on how I'm doing. Yeah, like those bastards would actually know.**

**The didgidestined have also come to visit me. The only one absent was Davis, not that I really care. 'Bout time that little bastard got off our backs. My brother was in tears when he came in. Some asshole outside the hospital had told him that I was in critical condition, and was lying close to death. Poor little dude…he believed it. When he saw me, he nearly pulled my stitches out from jumping on the bed and hugging me so hard. He was really scared for me. Karri came too, with flowers and candy. I laughed at this and accepted both, and then it was their turn to laugh when I started wolfing down the chocolate. . It was good!**

**Joe and Izzy have come back the most often, besides mine and Tai's siblings and Tai himself. The last few times they've come, they've been holding hands and giving each other little looks and smiling. Kinda mushy, but its great all the same. They're finally together (we all knew they would be eventually), and they were quite open about it too. Of course, they won't go anywhere near Tai's dad, but that's ok, cause the old man never really liked them much anyway…jerk. But, back to the point. Their parents are completely fine with it, and are actually quite accepting of their son's choices. It's nice. **

**I miss Tai. He's only been gone about a half an hour…maybe forty five minutes, but I miss him. He still cant get over the fact that he shot me. He's really torn up about it. I keep telling him that it wasn't his fault, but he just face-faults every time, poor dude. He'll get it sooner or later. That's why I love him. Cause he's just not that damn dense about things.**

**Well, gg, because the rabid fan girls and boys got into the icu and are starting to pound on the door to get in. It's kinda scary, and they've got some seriously burly security guards (or just some really ugly nurses) fighting them back. I'll try to write again later. Ja! Peace Out.**

**Matt**


	11. Entry 10

**Hello again my dearest readers. Bludgeon me if you must for my tardy updates, but you're getting more than one entry today, so don't bludgeon too hard. . I've been swamped with serious drama-like-bs, so I've not had any time to actually sit down and write. But, of course, I had some time now, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this uber-shweet chappy! Yay! . Anyway, I humbly thank all of those wonderful people that reviewed, and I hope this chapter is up to you expectations! Lol. **

**Joe: Willow, you are a sick, twisted little turd, you know that?**

**Willow: Yep! And I love it too! .**

**Joe:shakes head: And your scary**

**Izzy:laughs: Joe, don't compliment her…she takes "scary" to mean really good… **

**Willow:giggles and accidentally-on-purpose lets bondage chains show: Scary is fun!**

**Joe:sees the chains…turns to Izzy: Run! She's got devices of torture!**

**Izzy:looks at Willow and spots chains: Willow…put those away. Those belong to Matt and Tai, remember?**

**Willow:blushes and scuffs foot: Oh darn…you caught me. :grins evilly:**

**Joe:passed out on the floor from shock:**

**Izzy:looks to readers: Anyway, enjoy the chapters. And don't forget to review!**

**Willow: Yeah! The Review button is your FRIEND!**

**Love Journals 101**

**Matt's Journal Entry 10**

**March 23, 2004 1:30 a.m.**

**I wish I could just get out of here. The doctors said that they're going to discharge me tomorrow morning, but all I really care about is the fact that Tai didn't come back in tonight. What's going on? I asked if he showed up (he was supposed to be bringing me something to munch on that wasn't "healthy and good for you, because you've just been shot") and the head nurse (a really ugly, really big lady who grinned whenever she gave you a shot…with a needle that could have easily been the size of my pinky……okok, so I'm exaggerating, but you get the idea. Big. Fuckin. Needle. Enough said.) said that he never showed. She likes me (how creepy!), and told me that she would keep a close watch out for him.**

**Why didn't he come back? What happened to him? I'm sitting here in a horrible hospital bed, praying that the media won't see me when I leave the hospital tomorrow. My bandmates told me that they're going to put on a street concert tomorrow morning, around the time I'm to be discharged, to keep the crowds from mobbing me. I don't need that stress added onto the stress of not being able to find Tai tonight…**

**Lets see…what can I write about to take my mind off of Tai's obvious absence? Well…Joe and Izzy came back to see me today. They're getting a place together, and I think that is just about the coolest thing ever. If Tai and I are together long enough, I think we might do the same thing…ya know, get a place together. That'd be nice. . It would also seriously annoy our younger siblings ('cause then they'd have no place to crash when we'd be at the others houses). Joe brought me some sugar free chocolate (had to resist the urge to kick him…hehehe) but Izzy brought me some McDonalds…oh it was so good…..until the nurse walked in and saw it and took it away. Grrrrrr. They got a real kick out of my expression.**

**Anyway, I'm really tired. The sooner I go to sleep, the sooner I can get the hell out of here in the morning. I hope Tai is there….Peace Out.**

** Matt**

Tai's Journal Entry 10

March 25, 2004 10:30 p.m.

Right now I sit here simultaneously nursing injuries to my head, right shoulder, left ankle, and back while I write this. Getting Matt out of that hospital yesterday was not the easiest thing in the world, I can assure you. Even though his band put on a "street concert", we still pretty much got mobbed as we tried to slip out the back door. It does help though that the rest of the didgidestined (minus Sora-she's apparently angry for me at being gay…i.e. not being able to go out with her…and davis, 'cause mat would'a killed him just for being there) helped us get out of there. They brought Yoli's minivan (don't ask…I don't even know). When I picked Matt up yesterday, I think he was crying…he asked my why I didn't come back two nights ago.

Well, remember those injuries that I'm nursing? I got my ass kicked the other night. Now, I'm not weak, but I was fucking ambushed! They knocked me out (head injury) and started beating the shit out of me. And no, I don't know who "they" is. Sorry. All I know is that I woke up yesterday morning at Joe and Izzy's new place and I was covered with bandages. Good thing Joe's studying to become a doctor! He said I had a concussion, a sprained ankle, and I should really stay off my ankle. Oh goody eh? Well, anyway, Matt is in the shower right now. He insisted that he shower alone, since he's had those butt-ugly nurses after him with "sponge baths" for the last few days. I still laugh at that!

I'm going to take him (Matt) out to eat in a few hours. I know I'm not supposed to be on my feet (especially since I have to go back to the soccer tour and I won't be able to write in here for a really long while), but I think he deserves to get some real food. I mean, it's the least I can do for shooting him. And now he's mentally smacking me. Oi. Some good news though. When I get back from tour, Matt and I are really going to get an apartment together! I'm so excited! It'll bug T.K. and Kari, no doubt, but that's ok. At least we'll be together. Anyway, I have to go. Matt's getting out of the shower, and I can hear him banging around in the bathroom. Peace.

Tai


End file.
